Your Eyes
by Laudanum Brotherhood
Summary: Sasuka tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis, tapi memangnya Sasuke tahu apakah Sakura sedang menangis atau tidak? sedang hidup Sasuke hanyalah terdiri dari putih, hitam dan abu-abu. gak bisa bikin summary, tapi silakan baca. SasuSaku. Chara death. DLDR. May desu :


Oke, ini adalah ff pertama, dan ff pembuka abal dan gaje tanpa beta ed dari Kaka, atau Mel *maklumlah, keduanya sama-sama author yang teliti binti cermat

Mohon dibaca dan direview, ya Minna :)

Disclaimer: Naruto punya tuan Masashi Kishimoto

Your Eyes punya May

'Bruk' Seorang lelaki terjatuh menabrak kursi. Dia menggapai-gapai. Mencari sesuatu.

"Sial, di mana?" Gumam lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba tangan seorang gadis mengulurkan sebuah buku pada lelaki itu.

"Kau mencari buku ini?" Tanya Gadis itu. Lelaki itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Di ambilnya buku yang di serahkan gadis tadi. Lalu di buka-bukanya halaman buku itu. Setelah itu, dia membawanya begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Chotto matte kudasai," Kata gadis itu. Tapi, lelaki itu tidak memperdulikannya. Dia tetap berjalan ke depan. Gadis tadi menghampirinya dan memegang lengannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Sebenci itukah kau padaku?" Kata gadis tadi. Lelaki itu menepiskan tangan gadis tadi.

"Jika kau jadi aku, kau pasti juga akan merasakan hal yang serupa sepertiku, Sakura," Kata lelaki itu tajam. Sakura terdiam di tempat.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, aku mohon. Maafkan aku," Kata Sakura. Lelaki itu diam saja memunggungi Sakura

"Semudah itu kau mengucapkan maaf? Jika semudah itu pula memaafkan kesalahan orang lain, aku akan berbuat salah setiap harinya," Kata lelaki itu. Lalu, dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku. Dari matanya, keluar airmata. Sakura menangis melihat kepergian lelaki yang juga menangis. Tapi, Sakura tak tahu akan hal itu. Karena sang lelaki juga tak ingin Sakura mengetahuinya.

"Sakura-chan, kau melamun lagi," Seru seorang gadis sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya diam saja. Dia menatap keluar jendela. Menatap langit biru

"Kenapa dia tidak mau memaafkan aku, ya, Ino?" Gumam Sakura pelan. Temannya, Ino menatapnya bingung

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku," Kata Sakura.

"Bukan, maksudku siapa yang tidak mau memaafkanmu?" Tanya Ino. Sakura memejamkan matanya

"Dia…. Sasuke," Kata Sakura. Ino diam.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti, dia akan memaafkanmu," Kata Ino

"Suatu saat itu, kapan? Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama sebelum aku pergi dari sini," Kata Sakura pelan. Ino menatap sahabatnya itu dengan iba.

"Yah, kita hanya bisa berharap, Tuhan membukakan pintu hatinya untuk memaafkanmu," Kata Ino. Sakura menunduk.

"Aku harap itu cepat," Kata Sakura. Dia menunduk. Hatinya terasa sangat sedih. Tapi, dia tak ingin menangis. Dan dia tak bisa menangis. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang.

"Sakura, Ino. Kalian mau ikut aku ke makam nenek?" Tanya wanita itu. Ino mengangguk

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bibinya.

"Ne, aku akan ikut," Kata Sakura. Lalu, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju sebuah pemakaman yang letaknya sekitar enambelas rumah dari rumah mereka. Setelah sampai di sebuah makam, Sakura menatap makam itu dengan sedih. Makam seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya. Makam orang yang telah memberikan sebuah arti kehidupan padanya. Makam seseorang yang dulu telah menyelamatkannya dari kejadian kebakaran itu.

"Sa…Sakura," Panggil Ino. Sakura menoleh.

"Ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Daijoubu?" Tanya Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Ino hanya menggeleng. Lalu, dia duduk di samping bibinya yang duduk di tepi makam. Sakura hanya berdiri saja.

'Aku memang tidak menangis saat nenek meninggal. Aku juga tidak menangis saat kedua orang tuaku mati. Bukannya aku tidak sayang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan airmataku untuk mereka,' Pikir Sakura sambil menunduk. Dia berusaha tegar. Karena itu adalah nasehat seseorang yang di cintainya.

'Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan airmatamu jatuh,' Tapi, apa itu berhasil saat di depan Sasuke kemarin? Tidak. Sakura tidak bisa tegar jika di depan Sasuke. Orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

"Jangan sedih. Nenek-mu tenang di sana," Kata Bibi. Sakura mengangguk

"Aku tahu. Jadi, aku tidak menangis," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, mereka pulang ke rumah mereka.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau yang ada di tepi lapangan yang kosong. Tentu saja kosong. Siapa yang mau ke lapangan malam hari seperti ini? Sakura menggunakan lengannya menjadi bantal kepalanya. Dia menatap langit biru yang di penuhi bintang.

"Tuhan. Apa kau masih menyisakan tempat untukku di atas sana? Menjadi salah satu bintang di langit biruMu? Ikut bersanding dengan kedua orang tuaku dan nenekku?" Kata Sakura sambil terus menatap bintang. Lumayan lama dia berada di lapangan itu. Hingga awan mendung menutupi langit biru pun, Sakura tidak juga beralih. Dia tetap tiduran di rerumputan itu. Dia terus menatap awan berat yang di isi jutaan ton air yang akan siap di tumpahkan ke seluruh isi bumi. Saat air pertama jatuh di pipi Sakura, dia tak juga beralih. Terus memandang langit. Hingga ratusan tetes air jatuh di wajahnya, dia menutup matanya. Setetes air jatuh dari matanya. Air hujankah? Atau…. Airmata? Tak ada yang mengetahui itu selain Tuhan.

"Sakura, di mana dia?" Gumam Ino. Dia terus bolak-balik di depan pintu dari tadi. Hujan di luar sungguh deras di sertai angin dan petir yang menyambar. Sasuke menghampiri Ino

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sasuke. Ino kaget dengan ke datangan Sasuke

"Ah, a…ano. Aku hanya cemas saja pada Sakura. Dia tidak pulang juga dari tadi," Kata Ino. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia selalu seperti ini. Membuat orang lain cemas," Kata Ino. Sasuke diam saja. Lalu, dia kembali ke kamarnya.

'Jika kau tidak pulang juga, aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, kau tahu itu, Sakura?' Kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

'Selalu seperti ini. Aku selalu lari dari kenyataan. Di saat hatiku sedih, aku berlari kepada hujan. Saat aku sedang berduka, aku juga berlari pada hujan. Tanpa ada yang memayungi diriku. Tanpa ada yang menaungi badanku dari siraman airhujan. Aku selalu sendirian. Sendirian di tengah-tengah hujan yang kian lebat,' Sakura terduduk mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Menatap langit. Kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Sakura," Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Bajunya, badannya, tubuhnya basah. Basah karena hujan. Yang seakan siap mengubur tubuhnya. Dan menghujamnya dengan jutaan jarum-jarum kecil. Dia tersenyum kecil. Lalu, dia berdiri dan berjalan pulang dengan lunglainya. Menuju sebuah rumah. Yang dulunya adalah sebuah panti asuhan. Tapi, kini, tak lagi berupa panti asuhan. Karena dia dan beberapa temannya tinggal di sana. Bagi mereka, tempat itu adalah tempat pengasingan untuk mereka. Tempat orang-orang luar membuang orang yang di anggap tidak wajar tinggal bersama mereka. Menyedihkan.

'Tok tok tok' Pintu itu di ketuk begitu pelan. Namun, Ino yang sedari tadi ada di depan pintu tetap bisa mendengarnya dan membukakan pintu dengan segera. Dia menatap sosok yang ada di depan pintu itu. Sosok itu terduduk lemah di lantai.

"Sa…Sakura?" Seru Ino. Di bantunya Sakura untuk berdiri dan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke yang mendengar Ino tadi segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar. Dia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dia keluar. Menuju ruang depan. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Ino.

"Ah, Sasuke," Kata Ino

"Ino, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia pingsan. Badannya dangat lemah," Kata Ino sambil memandang Sakura yang di gandengnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar," Kata Ino. Lalu, dia meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku.

'Kau selalu begitu, Sakura. Bukan kah aku pernah bilang, kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini,' Pikir Sasuke. Lalu, dia pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Hawa dingin terus menusuk daging. Makin lama makin tajam. Menyebabkan beberapa manusia telah berada di dalam selimut tebal dengan tenangnya. Padahal, malam tidak terlalu larut. Tapi, mereka telah tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi mereka. Mimpi yang hanya bisa di lihat saat malam hari. Mimpi yang nantinya akan membunuh mereka suatu saat nanti. Mimpi yang mustahil bagi mereka untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata.

Sasuke tetap duduk di tepi tampat tidurnya. Dia tak peduli, seberapa menusuknya dingin malam itu. Dia tetap terjaga. Memegang sebuah bingkai foto.

"Seandainya aku bisa melihat kalian lagi, aku akan senang," Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, dia menaruh bingkai foto itu ke atas meja yang kosong. Yah, hanya foto itu saja yang menghiasi meja kecil itu. Tak ada yang lain.

'Krieet' Pintu tua itu berdecit saat seseorang membukanya. Sasuke segera waspada

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja. Walaupun dia sadar, orang yang ada di depannya tak akan melihat senyumannya.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sakura.

"Sakura? Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya membawakan sarapan untukmu," Kata Sakura. Sasuke terdiam

"Kemana kau tadi malam?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mereka sekian lama terdiam. Sakura menunduk.

"Jangan katakan kau ke lapangan itu lagi," Kata Sasuke.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, Sakura? Tidak tahu kah kau bahwa aku sangat mencemaskanmu? Apa gunanya jika ayahmu memberi nasihat padaku untuk menjagamu, tapi, kau sendiri melanggarnya. Kau tidak tahu, aku selalu merasa bersalah pada ayahmu yang berada di atas sana. Aku merasa telah menjadi seseorang yang telah mengingkari janji pada Tuannya. Seperti seekor anjing yang telah di beri makan selama bertahun-tahun, namun, dia tak setia pada majikannya," Kata Sasuke keras. Kini airmata kembali mengaliri pipi Sakura.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk memaafkan kesalahanmu ini, tapi, kau selalu mengulanginya pula. Kau pasti tahu, bukan, manusia juga punya batas ke sabaran?" Kata Sasuke. Sakura masih tetap menangis.

"De…..dengarkan kata-kataku dulu.," Kata Sakura berusaha tegar. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

"Lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku," Kata Sasuke datar.

"Tapi…" Sakura masih terus ingin bertahan di kamar Sasuke

"Pergi aku bilang," Seru Sasuke keras. Dia melemparkan bantal pada Sakura. Tapi, Sakura tetap bertahan di kamar itu.

"Baik jika kau tidak mau keluar dari kamar ini. Aku yang akan keluar," Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menggapai-gapai dinding. Mencoba berjalan. Namun, dia terjatuh.

"Huh, menyedihkan sekali. Kau seperti anak yang tidak mau mendengarkan orangtuanya. Padahal, menyediakan makan dan pergi ke toilet sendiri saja tidak bisa," Kata Sakura

"Bahkan mengusir satu perempuan sepertiku saja, kau tidak bisa," Kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sambil mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya. Airmata Sakura terus jatuh. Tapi, dia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu dia menangis. Setelah sekian lama mereka berdiam diri, Sakura pergi dari kamar itu.

'Dengan mataku, aku ingin hanya selalu melihatmu, dalam pikiranku, aku ingin hanya selalu ada kamu,'

'Brak' Pintu itu di tutup dengan kasar oleh Sakura. Dia terduduk di lantai kamarnya. memegangi kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku telah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke," Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang panjang sebahu hingga berantakan. Matanya tertutup. Sedangkan tangannya menggapai-gapai laci mejanya. Mengambil sebuah botol dari sana. Botol kecil yang berukuran sepuluh sentimeter. Setelah itu, dia mengambil gelas yang berisi air minum yang ada di atas meja itu sendiri. Di teteskannya cairan dari botol itu ke dalam gelas. Lalu, di minumnya. Matanya meredup. Seakan kehilangan cahaya kehidupan. Wajahnya memucat. Gelas yang telah kosong di taruhnya ke lantai. Kemudian, dia terjatuh ke lantai.

'Nafasku terasa sesak. Karena mabuk. Bintang tiba-tiba bermunculan. Sinar matanya,, membuat aku sesak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan cinta ini makin dalam.. Aku ingin hidup tenang,' Wajah Sakura semakin pucat. Namun, kesadarannya masih ada.

"Obatnya,,, habis…" Gumam Sakura sambil menatap botol kecil yang di ambilnya tadi. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Dingin…" Katanya pelan. Dia menggigil. Samar-samar, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamarnya. Langkah kaki itu beradu dengan tongkat kayu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu.  
"Sasuke…" Panggil Sakura lirih. Pintunya terbuka. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan tongkatnya.

"Sakura, kau di kamar?" Panggil Sasuke. Sakura diam saja di bawah kaki Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menggapai-gapai benda yang ada di kamar itu.

"Sakura. Aku tahu, aku sudah keterlaluan tadi. Membentakmu. Itu tak sepantasnya di lakukan orang yang tak bisa melihat sepertiku. Aku tahu, aku begitu lemah," Kata Sasuke. Sakura mencoba memegangi kaki Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Kata Sasuke sambil menggapai-gapai lantai bawahnya. Dia memegang tangan Sakura

"Sakura? Ini kau?" Kata Sasuke. Dia meraba wajah Sakura

"Badanmu panas. Aku…" Kata Sasuke menggantung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku akan panggilkan, Ino dan Bibi. Kau tunggulah di sini," Kata Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura memegangi tangan Sasuke erat. Sasuke terpaksa terus berada di kamar itu

"Bi…Bibi. Ino? to..tolonglah. Sakura. Penyakitnya kambuh.," Seru Sasuke. Ino yang mendengarnya segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Sasuke?" Kata Ino panic. Dia segera merebahkan Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Menyesal karena kebutaannya. Menyesal karena dia begitu lemah. Sehingga dia tidak bisa membantu seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi hidupnya. Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa," Kata Sasuke. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kehadiranmu di sisinya sangat membantu kesembuhannya," Kata Ino. Sasuke menunduk.

"Hanya itu yang aku bisa," Kata Sasuke. Dia menunduk.

"Aku keluar dulu. Sepertinya obat Sakura telah habis. Aku akan membelinya di luar," Kata Ino. Sasuke mengangguk. Dia tetap di kamar itu. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura. Di belainya lembut rambut Sakura. Airmata mulai menggenangi matanya

"Ja….jangan..mena…ngis…a…pa..pun…yang….ter….jadi…" Kata Sakura pelan. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya

"Sa…Sakura, kau masih sadar. Syukurlah," Kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura. Sekali saja dia kehilangan kesadarannya, semuanya hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"A…ku…haus.," Kata Sakura parau. Sasuke mengangguk. Tapi, di tahan oleh Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilkan air minumnya, Sasuke-nii chan," Kata bocah berkursi roda itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau harus tetap sadar, Sakura. Aku ada di sini. Bersamamu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku berjanji. Dengan seluruh nafasku," Kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Lalu, Ino dan Konohamaru datang. Ino membawakan gelas berisi air minum milik Sakura.

"Kau mau minum, Sakura? Biar aku bantu. Sekalian minum obatmu," Kata Ino. Lalu, dia membantu Sakura meminum obatnya.

"A..arigatou, Ino," Kata Sakura pelan. Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Bibi, mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bibi pergi ke pasar," Kata Konohamaru. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja. Ino memandang keduanya dengan lembut.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sasuke," Kata Ino meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan saja. Ino mendorong kursi roda Konohamaru dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya harus hilang sejak limabelas tahun yang lalu. Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

"Aku akan menjagamu seperti yang di suruh oleh ayahmu. Dengan semua kemampuan yang ku miliki," Kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum

"arigatou, kau dari dulu selalu menjagaku, Sasuke. Kau ingat? Semenjak kita berumur enam tahu, kau selalu sok menggurui aku," Kata Sakura mengingat masalalunya saat dia masih anak-anak. Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja.

"Yah, dulu. Sebelum mataku buta," Kata Sasuke. Sakura menunduk.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu kembali, Sakura. Melihat matamu yang dulunya selalu bersinar. Apa sekarang kau masih seperti dulu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura diam saja. Seharian itu Sasuke terus menemani Sakura. Dia tak beranjak dari manapun hingga malam tiba. Sakura memandang keluat. Seharusnya malam itu terang dengan rembulan penuh. Tapi, menjadi gelap karena mendung menutupi sang rembulan.

"Boleh aku keluar? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya saja," Pinta Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap ada di sini. Sebentar lagi hujan,, kau tidak boleh berada di luar ruangan," Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi,," Kata-kata Sakura terputus menatap Sasuke yang tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Sakura menunduk. Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke. Aku harus melanggar kata-katamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya saja," Kata Sakura. Lalu, dia keluar rumah. Dia menuju lapangan tempat biasa di kabur jika sedang sedih. Menunggu hujan di sana. Tanpa membawa apapun untuk memayungi tubuhnya dari hujan. Kembali, saat tetes hujan jatuh di wajahnya, dia menutup matanya. Menikmati guyuran dari sang Tuhan langsung. Wajahnya kembali memucat. Tapi, itu tidak menghentikannya untuk segera pergi dari situ. Dia terus memandang langit.

"Ayah, kapan aku bisa bersama denganmu lagi? Aku sudah tidak tahan jika terus menyusahkan orang lain," Kata Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak tahan menyusahkan orang lain, kenapa kau selalu melanggar apapun yang ku katakn padamu? Aku melakukan ini untuk kesehatanmu. Aku thau, kau sangat mencintai hujan. tapi, walaupun begitu, kau juga harus menyayangi dirimu sendiri," Kata seeorang dengan suara bass dari arah belakang Sakura. Sakura segera menolah. Ternyata Sasuke yang sedang membawa paying. Dia berdiri di tepi lapangan. Dia sendirian?

"Sasuke? bagaimana mungkin kau tahu aku ada di sini? Dan,, kau bisa kemari?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat kita berdua bermain semenjak kecil. Aku telah hapal di luar kepala tempat ini. Jalan-jalannya. Dan, aku tahu, kau pasti akan kemari jika hujan tiba," Kata Sasuke. Sakura menunduk saja.

"Kemari, Sakura. Kau harus menjaga suhu tubuhmu. Kau sudah cukup demam tadi siang," Kta Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menghampiri Sasuke. Dia tidak memperdulikan kepalanya yang kian terasa sakit dan pening. Yang seakan siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura tiba-tiba langsung pingsan. Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya segera menangkapnya.

"Sa…Sakura," Panggil Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum.

"Sasuke. Make my eyes, forever," Kata Sakura. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia tetap panic menopang tubuh Sakura. Ino dan Bibi segera membawanya ke kamar. Namun, dokter menyarankan untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, karena penyakitnya sungguh mustahil di sembuhkan.

'Bruk' lagi-lagi Sasuke terjatuh karena tertabrak kursi. Ino menertawakannya

"Hahaha, Sasuke, kau selalu ceroboh," Kata Ino. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Tiba-tiba, Bibi datang.

"Kalian mau iktu ke pemakaman?" Tanya Bibi. Ino mengangguk

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Ino. Sasuke mengangguk. Sesampainya di pemakaman, Sasuke segera menghampiri sebuah makam yang bertuliskna

"Telah ber istirahat dalam damai. Haruno Sakura. 1990-2012" Sasuke memandang batu nisan itu dengan sedih.

"Dia meninggal tepat pada saat hari ulang tahunnya," Kata Ino sedih. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sakura, sekarang, aku telah menepati janjiku. Dengan seluruh nafasku, aku akan menjadi matamu. Kita berdua akan melihat seluruh isi dunia. Aku akan menjaga matamu, Sakura," Kata Sasuke lirih.

"Suki" Kata Sasuke lagi sambil kembali meneteskan air matanya.

-The End-


End file.
